


Mall Santa

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Fluff, How Do I Tag, How do I write Magnum???, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Captain Magnum decides to find a job after coming to live at the manor. With the holiday season approaching, he finds something that suits him well.
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Mall Santa

Captain Magnum was new around the manor, one of three new Egos who all came around following the release of A Heist With Markiplier. He knew as soon as he arrived at the manor that he was different; he was a  _ massive  _ man, roughly eight feet tall, with broad shoulders and what would qualify as stumps for legs, used in place of the usual peg others would have used in order to support his massive frame.

He knew he was different, and tried not to mind it. But, it wasn’t exactly easy to find any sort of proper job when you were so big. That fact put a bit of a damper on his usually joyous mood, until he learned about an opportunity at a mall in the city. Magnum asked Reynolds to help him contact them, and went through the list of things he needed to do. With help from Eric, he acquired a red suit that would fit him properly, and Wilford helped him turn his beard from black to white.

Magnum looked himself over in the mirror, adjusting his belt and settling the wire-frame glasses on his nose. It was his first day on the job, and he wanted to make a good impression on those who would come to see him.

He made his way out towards the area that had been set up for him to work. It resembled the outside of a cozy workshop, with cotton fluff set out to look like snow, large candy canes and fake gifts dotted around, surrounding a large chair with a red rug under it. He chuckled to himself as he caught glimpses of the children and parents already lined up, and took his place in the middle of the area. The large man gave a wave to the crowd, letting out a laugh of  _ “Ho, ho, ho!”  _ as he took a seat in the large chair and motioned for the first child in line to come forward. One of the other workers, who was dressed as an elf, ushered the first child, a little girl, forward with her parents.

Magnum lifted the girl onto his knee, smiling brightly as she looked up at him excitedly. “Ho, ho, ho, hello, little one!” he greeted. “What is your name?”

“Riley,” the little girl told him, her voice a bit quiet, though she was clearly happy to be there.

“Well, hello, Riley,” Magnum responded. “Have you been good this year?”

“Mm-hm!” Riley hummed, nodding. “I’ve been really good!”

“That’s great! Now, what would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?”


End file.
